The thing they never knew they had
by horsegal523
Summary: Austin & Ally get in a huge fight that risks their partner ship forever, read to find out what will happen. Please note i own no songs in here.


"Austin, you're really getting on my nerves" Ally yelled at me.

"Well sorry, i just want you to start writing my songs when i ask" i yelled back.

"YOU KNOW WHAT? IF YOU'RE GOING TO KEEP YELLING AT ME THEN I'M NEVER GOING TO WRITE SONGS FOR YOU ANY MORE!" she yelled at me.

"Oh don't you even-" i Paused "Wait, what?" she looked at me.

"you heard me" she stoped "i'm not writing songs for you anymore" She said almost crying from anger and frustration.

"Ally, i didn't know it would go this far" I said in sadness.

"well it did" i looked at the ground "well i guess i'll be going now" i turned around and walked to the door way then turned to Ally who was now in tears, i could tell she didn't want it to go as far as it did "good-bye Ally" I said quietly.

"Bye Austin" She replyed.

"you were the best partner i ever have" She looked at me odd.

"um Austin, i was your only partner" i turned and walked away.

_'what have i done, i just lost the greatest girl in the world, my best friend my partner, well oh well, i'm never going to get her back'_

Then i saw her, a gorges girl with long light red hair. She was singing katy pary teenage dream.

"Um excuse me?" She looked up at me, she had light blue eyes .

"yes? i'm sorry i'm just standing here am i in your way?" she asked.

"No, no you're not i was just gonna ask you a question" i said to her.

"oh okay whats your question"

"well um i used to have a songwriter but we sorta had a fight and she's not writing my songs anymore" i said sadly.

"Oh i know you, you're" i cut her off.

"if you say ralfie haze the dog food guy i'm walking away" she laughed.

"no i was going to say, you're Austin Moon" She said laughing alittle.

"Yes i am and i was woundering if you wanted to be my new partner?."

"Sure, meet me here tomorrow morning at 10am" she said. she turned and walked away.

_The next morning..._

I walked to the food court where the girl was... come to think of it i never caught her name.

"Hey," i said to her.

"you're late" she said in a cold ticked off tone.

"sorry, i was eating pancakes this morning" I responded.

"How many? because it would only take me 10 mins to eat pancakes" She said in a very snotty tone.

_'now i wish me and Ally hadn't had that fight, I want my Ally back!'_

"I had like 5, I'm awesome, i like pancakes" I said with a smile on my face.

"5? you are a pig and don't be late again okay? i expect you to be on time tomorrow morning ok?" I rolled my eyes when she wasn't looking.

"fine. Now i didn't catch your name." i said to her.

"Veronica smith, now shut up"

_'now i really wish i had Ally back, oh why did i give her up' _

_After hours of practicing..._

"Bye" i said nicly.

"Whatever" Veronica snapped then strutted away listening to something.

"what a jerk, now to find Ally"

I walked to the sonic boom where Ally was, i came in and saw she wasn't there so i walked up stairs to the practice room where i heard Ally sounding like she was crying.

"i mean i don't know Trish, you know that i...( i heard her mumble something but i couldn't hear what it was)...Austin, *sobs* i miss him so much *more sobs* i wish w-we n-never had th-that stupid f-fight" i felt my heart drop, i felt the same way.

I nocked softly "Hang on Trish."

"Kay Als." i heard Trish say through the door.

The door opend and i saw Ally standing there with tears streaming down her face.

"Austin?" She said quietly.

"Yeah Als, i miss you so much i had to come and see you."

She backed away slowly.

"No, Ally please, wait i just, i needed to talk to you." i said stepping into the room , i saw Trish sitting on the sofa, holding a box of tissues.

"okay?" Ally said sitting down.

"Well um, Ally i'm am so, so sorry , please be my songwriter again" Ally started to smile but then stoped.

"Austin, i-i can't, i-i have a new partner" My smile dissaperd.

"y-you what?".

"Austin i am so sorry, really" Ally said.

"i was about to get rid of my new jerkish partner with a snotty attitude for my old one who was the best thing that _ever_ happend to me and she won't even take me back" Ally shook her head and then jumped up and ran up to me and wrapped her arms around me and huged me tight.

"Austin, you have a new partner" i nodded my head.

"well i guess you and i arn't friends any more..even though you were the best friend/songwriter i had, i love you Ally but just forget it" i saw Ally start to cry but i just turned and walked away.

I left the store, i felt bad for making Ally cry but i ment what i said,..including the part about me loving her...because i do.

Ally's POV

Man, i really miss Austin and his goofy self, i'm gonna miss him, maybe i should just get rid of my new partner and take Austin back, i mean he's been there for me all this time, like that time when Dallas turned me down for the dance, he comforted me, I miss him.

I walked down stairs and saw my new partner, Kendell Nick, messing with his jacket

_'Thats odd, it's like 80__ degrees outside' _i thought as i looked at him.

"Hey Kendell" i said.

"Do you have that new song because if you don't i have one." Kendell said in a rude tone.

_'okay.. well he is now being a big jerk' _i thought to myself.

"Um...no i don't, because we only became partners yesterday, i'm not that fast of a songwriter." I responded to his rude question.

We practiced his song and then he made me preform it with him.

_The next day at the preformence..._

As we walked up on stage i looked out into the audence and saw Austin.

My face lit up like a christmas tree when i saw him.

"What'd up everybody, i'm Kendell Nick and this is my new partner Ally Dawson and we're going to sing a song for you!" Kendell shouted into the mic "it's called 365 days"

_'Monday, Well baby i fell for you._

_Tuesday, i wrote you this song._

_Wednesday, i wait outside your door even though i know it's wrong._

_(ally's singing now) Seven days a week, every hour of the month,_

_Gotta let you know where my heart is commin' from._

_(both) Shouldn't feel this way, but i gotta say,_

_Baby gotta let you know,_

_I will try every thing to make you come closer to me._

_Baby do you believe? it's not just a phase._

_How can i get it through, You're the one i can't lose, I'll try 365, 365 ways to get to you!._

_To get to you you you, Baby oh,_

_Every second, Every tick tick of the clock,_

_(every second)_

_I want you all to myself_

_(All to myself)_

_Every second, Every tick tick of the clock,_

_I just can't help myself._

_Feeling kinda guilty, But girl i can't stop,_

_I don't want nobody else, no one else. no one eh eh else._

_I will try Everything to make you come closer to me,_

_I'll try 365 days, 365 ways to get to you.'_

"What do you think?" Kendell shouted into the mic. and the croud screamed.

"Good night every body." then Austin came on stage with his new partner.

"Hey, everybody i'm Austin Moon" he paused " and this is my new partner, (sigh) Veronica smith. We're going to be singing our new song Finally Falling"

Austin sighed and looked right at me we a i-miss-you-so-much look.

I gave him a little smile and i slight wave while kendell wasn't looking.

He smiled back and his partner started singing.

_'Suddenly, my choice is clear._

_I knew it only when you and i were standing here,_

(Austin) _And beautiful, . _(they were looking at each other lovingly and that made me really jelous) _is all i see,_

_(both) it's only you , i know it's true , it has to be._

_(Veronica) Well that money isn't worth a thing,_

_if you didn't earn it, you don't deserve it,_

_True love doesn't cost a thing and if you try to buy it, You can't return it._

_No no oh,_

_Your friends are doing all the same things and my friends their looking at what you're wasting, Well it doesn't matter if we change there minds,_

_Suddenly i can what i didn't before and i don't care what they say any more._

_Cause i'm Fallin' _

_Falllin' Finally fallin' falling._

They finished the song and i was really upset.

"Thank you Miami" Austin shouted and bounced off the stage as happy as could be...man i miss that boy.

_A few weeks later..._

I was standing in the store when Trish ran into the store "Hey, Trish what's up?" I asked. Trish was breathing heavy "Trish whats wrong?"

"Austin...Hospital...Needs you.. hurry" my eyes got wide.

"WHAT!" i told my dad that i was going to the hospital and told him why.

_at the hospital..._

I ran into the hospital "Hello, i'm looking for Austin Shor Moon."

"Room 32" teh Nurse told me and Trish.

"Thanks" i ran down the hall into room 32 and saw Austin laying there.

"Omigosh, Austin what happend?" he looked at me.

"Hey, Als. um Veronica pushed me down the stairs because i was late...again."

"Omigosh, Austin thats horrible"

"yeah, i hit my head and passed out according to the doctor" Austin said.

Austin's POV

"oh honey, when can you get outta here?" she asked placing her hand on mine.

"tonight" i said with a smile. "and did you call me 'honey'?" i asked with a little giggle.

"yeah" she said slowly "yeah i did" She smiled sheepishly.

_That night..._

"Ally, don't you mess this up." Kendell said and now she was ticked off.

"you know, you're a real jerk!" Ally said.

Ally walked up on stage "Hey every body i'm Ally Dawson and I'M going to sing a song for you"

Kendell looked at Ally with a confussed look.

"Why isn't my mic on ?" He said really confussed.

"Bummer!" she was about to start singing "Okay well i wrote this song for Austin Moon."

Ally looked me right in the eyes.

_oh, oh, yeah, yeah._

_The situations turns around.. enough to figure out._

_That some one else has let you down, some many times, i don't know i know we can make it, as long as you say it,_

_So tell me that you love me, yeah, and tell me that i take your breath away,_

_ANd maybe if you take one more than i would know for sure, there's nothing left to say,_

_tell me that you love me anyway._

_So tell me that you love me anyway._

"So what do you think?" Ally paused and looked right at me "Austin?"

I ran up on stage and picked Ally up and spun her around and sat her down. "I do love you Ally" and then i kissed her sweetly on the lips.

**To Be continued**

**=D I know i'm so EVIL MWAHAHAHAHA**

**don't worry just be sure to look up my new stroy that this'll be continued off this one =D**


End file.
